elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Nede
'Nede(Nedowie) '– ludzie, którzy zamieszkiwali Cyrodiil, Hammerfell, Skyrim i Morrowind przed Pierwszą Erą. Ich pochodzenie jest nieznane, ale powszechnie spekuluje się, że wywodzą się od Atmoran. Według „Adabal-a” ich populację stanowiło kilka tubylczych plemion w Cyrodiil, w tym Kothringi, Al-Gemha, Ludzie-Ge, Al-Hared i Ludzie-Ket. Rasa Cesarskich pochodzi od Nede i Atmoran. Najbardziej godną uwagi z ludzi nedycznych jest Święta Alessia, której zawdzięcza się pokonanie sił Ayleidów, którzy trzymali jej lud przez lata w niewoli. thumb|right|Statua Św. Alessi w [[The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion]] Wygląd Niewiele o nich wiadomo, ponieważ wszyscy zginęli w dziewiątym wieku Pierwszej Ery. W The Elder Scrolls Online postać gracza (ang. Vestige) podróżuje w czasie do przeszłości i spotyka wielu nedyckich wojowników. Wyglądają podobnie do współczesnych Cesarskich i lekko norsko. Mają odcień skóry podobny do Bretonów i zielono-niebieskie oczy. Historia Życie w Hammerfell Ludzie nedyczni żyli niegdyś na terenach dziś zwanych Hammerfell. Wielokrotnie najeżdżali ich Ayleidzi, Dwemerowie i Orkowie. Pomimo tych ataków Nede przetrwali i prosperowali na swych ziemiach. Byli uzdolnieni w obrabianiu kamienia i wznosili całe miasta z niego zbudowane. Nede zniknęli z tego regionu gdy przybyli Yokudanie (Ra Gada) i ich wybili.http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Nedes_of_the_Deathlands W niewoli u Ayleidów W pierwszych latach Pierwszej Ery potężna rasa elfów zwana Ayleidami rządziła centralną częścią Tamriel żelazną ręką. Wyniośli Ayleidowie polegali na swych patronach, zdradzieckich daedrycznych książętach, którzy dostarczali im armie Daedr o umarłych duszach; przy użyciu tych nieznających strachu, magicznych armii Ayleidowie prześladowali bez litości młode rasy ludzi, wyżynając lub biorąc ich w niewolę wedle zachcianek. W imieniu cierpiących ludzkich ras Święta Alessia, pierwsza z Cyrodiilów, założycielka Pierwszego Imperium, zwróciła się o pomoc do Akatosha, Smoczego Boga Czasu i władcy szlachetnych Aedr. Akatosh, litując się nad ciężkim losem ludzi, upuścił bezcennej krwi z własnego serca i pobłogosławił św. Alessię krwią Smoków i zobowiązał się, zawierając z nią Przymierze, usiłować zamknąć Wrota Otchłani i nie pozwalać przejść armiom Daedr oraz nieumarłych by służyły pod komendą Ayleidów tak długo, jak długo pokolenia Alessii będą wierne smoczej krwi. W dowód tego Przymierza Akatosh dał Alessi i jej potomkom Amulet Królów i Smocze Ognie Cesarskiego Miasta. Tak więc Alessia stała się pierwszym klejnotem w Cyrodiilskim Amulecie Królów, Czerwonym Diamentem w centrum Amuletu. Jest on symbolem Imperium i później stał się też symbolem Dynastii Septim. Czerwony Diament otoczony jest ośmioma klejnotami, odpowiadającymi Ośmiu Bóstwom. Tak długo jak Imperium będzie czciło Akatosha i jego ród, i tak długo jak potomkowie Alessi nosić będą Amulet Królów, Akatosh i jego boscy rodacy utrzymują solidną barierę między Tamriel a Otchłanią, aby ludzie nie musieli już nigdy obawiać się siejących zniszczenie zastępów daedrycznych panów, wezwanych z Otchłani. Lecz jeśli w Imperium osłabnie wiara w Osiem Bóstw (od pewnego czasu Dziewięć, łącznie z Talosem) lub jeśli upadnie krew potomków Alessi, bariery między Tamriel a królestwami Daedr padną i ich wyznawcy będą mogli wezwać pomniejsze Daedra oraz nieumarłe duchy by trudzić rasy ludzkie.Amulet Królów (książka) Wojna z Chimerami thumb|right|Nede na terenach [[Stonefalls w The Elder Scrolls Online]] Wiadomo, że w pewnym momencie w historii Nede byli w wojnie z Chimerami z Morrowind.Wizja w The Elder Scrolls Online Po kilku latach wojny Nede kontrolowali obszar znany jako Stonefalls. Wtedy armia Chimerów przybyła z Morza Wewnętrznego i przywiodła posiłki z Vvardenfell. Bracia Generał Balreth oraz Legat Sadal przybyli z małą elitarną jednostką, która znalazła schronienie w daedrycznej ruinie. Bracia poświęcili się by stworzyć Braci Sporu i pokonali większość armii Nede, lecz zabili przy tym wielu Chimerów. Chimerowie zmienili się w Dunmerów z powodu klątwy Azury w 700 roku Pierwszej Ery, więc wiadomo, że bitwa odbyła się przed tym wydarzeniem. Zniknięcie Wiele wydarzeń spowodowało spadek liczebności populacji Nede w Tamriel; w dziewiątym wieku Pierwszej Ery żyli tylko na Pustyni Alik'r. Gdy Ra Gada z Yokudy przybyli w 808 roku Pierwszej Ery, zaatakowali Nede. Nede uciekli do Craglorn, lecz szybko zostali unicestwieni przez najeźdźców. Nede zniknęli z Tamriel jako odrębna kultura i grupa etniczna, ale ich krew wciąż istnieje w Cesarskich z Cyrodiil i w mniejszym stopniu w Nordach ze Skyrim. Wielu ludzi Nede zostało przodkami dzisiejszych Cyrodiilskich Cesarskich, podczas gdy północne plemiona Nede krzyżowały się z niedawno przybyłymi najeźdźcami z Atmory w Erze Meretycznej, dając początek dzisiejszym rodom Nordów w Skyrim. Spuścizna i potomkowie Ich dziedzictwo istnieje wśród Cesarskich. Pomimo tego, że Redgardzi odegrali dużą rolę w wytępieniu rasy Nede, dużo nedyckiej kultury zostało także włączonej w redgardzką.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Hammerfell Najważniejszą spuścizną Nede jest Amulet Królów królowej niewolników, Świętej Alesii, który został ostatecznie poświęcony przez Martina Septim by zakończyć Kryzys Otchłani w Trzeciej i Czwartej Erze.Kryzys Otchłani (książka) Jedynym Nede, który przetrwał i żył po Pierwszej Erze jest Lamae Beolfag, zwana Lamae Bal , młoda kobieta przemieniona przez Daedrycznego Księcia Molag Bala w pierwszego znanego wampira. Bycie nieumarłą umożliwiło jej przetrwanie do późnej Drugiej Ery. Cesarscy są potomkami Nede, z którymi mają wiele wspólnego. Nordowie są potomkami Nede i Atmoran. Bretoni pochodzą od Nede i elfów, choć są głównie ludźmi, nie elfami. Kultura Religia Wiadomo, że Nede czcili istoty znane jako Niebiańscy (ang. Celestials). Alessia zdecydowała się wybrać Osiem Bóstw jako część ich panteonu. Architektura Nede byli znani z dobrych umiejętności w kamieniarstwie i zbudowali dużo miast i budynków z kamienia, jednak wiele z nich nie przetrwało.http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Nedes_of_the_Deathlands Znani Nede * Święta Alessia – założycielka Pierwszego cyrodiilskiego Imperium, pierwsza nosząca Amulet Królów * Lamae Beolfag – pierwszy wampir * Zuathas Dobrze Tnący – nedycki uzdrowiciel, który pomógł rannemu Morihausowi Przypisy Nawigacja en:Nede es:Nede fr:Nédique it:Nede ru:Нед uk:Нед Kategoria:Rasy wymarłe Kategoria:Lore: Ludzie